


Lucky

by Missy



Category: Old Spice Commericals, TV Commercials
Genre: Crack, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flo knows she's lucky to have the Old Spice Guy, but...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt:

For all of the time she and her mystery man have spent together, living around him is still a pretty huge adjustment for her. He could conjure diamonds and horses out of thin air, blink and produce a string of pearls, and whisk them to a concert just by snapping his fingers. 

Flo could only calculate credit scores. 

But where it mattered, they were equals. Who else could keep up with him as they made mad, passionate love on the back of a unicorn? His skilled mouth had stroked her to countless orgasms while she lay back and cried out her ecstatic pleasure. Golly, she even liked getting glitter in her hair when they rolled around on the pastoral estate of his country home!

Yep, Flo could get used to being in love with a magic man. That is, if he stopped turning her goshdarn concert tickets into diamonds just before they got to the arena!


End file.
